


My Burdens

by thanksforcheckingin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Female Character, Child Abduction, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is bad, Lesbian Character, Scars, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Wingfic, between avengers and aou, ferrokinesis, heavily inspired by atla, lots of bending types, lots of them - Freeform, no beta we die like men, pyrokinesis, so like 2012-2015, that means metal bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksforcheckingin/pseuds/thanksforcheckingin
Summary: Kire (Kai-re) Stark the forgetten one, she has been gone for 15 years. Taken by HYDRA at birth, follow her story as she and her girlfriend Riley Barton find home. And they find their place in this world full of dangers.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Kire and Riley have a telepathic bond, them talking to each other will be represented by this character ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kire Stark has recently escaped her hell but things aren't looking to bright for her just yet. Follow her and Riley's story that takes them from one constant to an unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't noticed I reformatted the entire fic. Nothing too much as changed but looking at it now, there might be some small changes. As always comments are appreciated and welcomed.

Prologue- UNSPECIFIED HYRDA BASE  
KIRE’S POV  
Freedom. Escape. Absolute joy. This was the first time I had ever felt these feelings, to know that you are free from the controlling force that had recently dominated your life is absolutely one of the best feelings out there. But I guess I am no expert. I should start at the beginning. My name is Kire Stark and you have never heard of me.   
AWHILE AGO   
"Hey Kire, you have two minutes until the guards finish their sweep"  
That's Riley, my cellmate and my girlfriend. She and the rest of the cellblock were ready to blow this joint.  
"You know Ri, you try hacking the doors open while I rally the kids"  
"Very funny"  
"I thought so"  
As I am the oldest in the cell block, I have decided that no harm shall befall them, they are all my kids. It's why they have minimal scarring while I have the most. HYDRA has this punishment method you can do, where if you wanted to take a person’s beatings for whatever reason, you can, but the downside is that you will get extra when you fuck it up. I fucked it up a lot, and no way in hell will my children go home to their families with scars and with life-lasting trauma that I can prevent. Not on my watch are these people dying.  
"I'm in"  
"Finally, I thought we were cutting it close here,"  
"Har, Har, we still have a minute to spare, load up the kids Ri"  
I wait....  
"The kids are in"  
And HYDRA Agents turn the corner  
"Halt dort an, du sollst nicht passieren. Heiden" 

They are onto us!  
GEE, thanks for telling me now  
Hey, hey you need to get out of here, I’ll catch up  
If you fuck up your wings, I will never kiss you again  
Rude, now go Ri, I’ll catch up  
The loud noise of their take-off was the least of my concerns, I had three HYRDA goonies to take care of. They all opened fire, I let my wings take the bullets. Oh god is Riley gonna be pissed for that. I dispatched the agents easily, by torching the hanger. I take off into flight and I don't look back.   
Looking back, that was the first time I truly loved those things. You all think that wings and flight would be a blessing, a gift from the powers that be. You could not be more wrong, wings are bulky, hard to hide, have a very long recovery time, they are truly a burden I don't wish on anyone.  
Hey Ri, can you hope the loading dock for me, and uh get the med-kit ready?  
I swear you need to stop killing those poor wings. Fine, docks open

"Thanks, Riles, I owe you again,"  
"You're damn right you do, do you know how much I hate wrapping your wings."  
"you don't need to remi-"  
"SO MUCH, IF YOU COULD GO ONE DAY WITH INTACT WINGS WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!"  
"Whoa, you'll wake the kids."  
Riley grumbled has she wrapped my wings,  
"Thanks.”  
I give her a chaste kiss before heading up to the cockpit.  
"Where the hell do you think you’re going?"  
“Cock-”  
She brings me around before I am silenced by her lips on mine. Not that I am complaining, she is a great kisser, after a few minutes of a good make-out session she broke apart and ordered me to stay in the med-bay, so naturally, I entered the cockpit anyways.   
"You know Kire Stark, you scare the hell out of me all the time, always thinking that you are one step ahead and what you did for these kids, ones who you barely know. You could have died today, you would have died for those kids and for me any day, why?" She sighs “Why must you be so selfless and caring?” 

Oh shit that was meant to be private, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, um play it smooth, one-liners and shit, right? 

"Miss me?"  
"Why do I even try?"  
"I don't know, you should have given up a long time ago,"  
"Also where are we heading exactly?"  
"Well we are heading to America because the majority of us here are or should be American citizens"  
"Yeah that was obvious but where?"  
"New York, we have to find our families too Ki"  
"I don't think that I want to find my family"  
"Nonsense, they will love you for who you are." Riley’s reply is nothing but reassuring “Just like I do.”  
"Yeah, sure, thanks for the pep talk..." I trail off lost in my thoughts.  
"Ki, you are waking the kids when we get there, we both know they like you better” Riley grumbles  
“That’s not true! They like you as well!”   
We continue arguing as we get a rude interruption.  
"This is the Avengers, turn back or face the consequences"

AVENGERS TOWER- 15 MINUTES EARLIER 

"Hey Stark, we have an unidentified aircraft entering American airspace,"   
"Have the usual channels been tried, Cap?"  
"Yeah, the pilot hasn't responded. They got visual i.d. though, it's one of HYDRA's jets."   
"Alright someone get Birdbrain," Stark sasses   
"Clint we need you to fire up the Quinjet," Steve says over the PA   
"Right" comes the reply  
QUINJET- NOW  
"Oh shit they weren't wrong, that is a HYDRA jet." Clint remarks  
"I don't get it, why would HYDRA openly fly here? They know they're hunted by us and law enforcement here." Cap asks  
"Unless it's a distraction." Stark answers   
The Avengers ponder, wondering what HYDRA could be doing  
KIRE'S POV- NOW  
Oh shit, we can't blow them off, well okay we could but that you make us seem way more suspicious than we need to be.  
"They haven't tried anything yet." Riley remarks   
"I noticed, they must be thinking that we are either determining what to do or..."   
"They must think we are the distraction to a bigger scheme." Riley finishes 

“Give up your accomplices and you will get a short sentence!”   
That intercom couldn’t be any more annoying if it tried.  
"Hey, Riles...."   
"No. Absolutely not.”  
"C'mon we promised the kids that we would bring them home, don't make me a liar Riley, please," I beg   
"You will be hounded immediately, you'll be stuck in another cell, you'll be alone, you'll....you'll" She stumbles "I won't be able to see you then, we will still have our bond but..."   
"Hey, hey, if you get those kids to their families you can get to yours, even if I am behind bars. I need you to do that please."   
During my response, her hand wound up on my face,   
"I'll miss you" she whispers   
"I know."   
I give her one last kiss before I respond to the Avengers   
"I will come in, in exchange for the safe passage of the crew on this ship."   
"Deal, land immediately."   
Riles  
Yeah?  
I don't trust them, as soon as I am off the ship, leave  
Alright  
I walk off the ship and I hear the engines spooling back up along with shouting   
"STARK, I WANT EVERYONE ON THAT JET, STOP THAT TAKEOFF!"  
"Aye, aye Cap'n"   
You have company  
No shit  
RILEY'S POV   
I have to admit Tony Stark is a good pilot. Not as good as Kire mind you but good, his weakness is his ego, I purposely slow down. I gently poke at his mind, he is completely messy but his ego is stopping rational thinking so that's good.  
I am so sorry kids. I slam on the brakes and dive into the tree cover that is southern NY state forests. I lose Stark in the maneuver. Time to reunite families.   
KIRE'S POV   
Stark came back after about 20 minutes after he left  
"They dived didn't they?" I snark  
"How did you know?" He asks looking at me like I hold the secrets of the universe.   
"I know the pilot's style."   
Cap speaks up next "Where is the rest of your crew?"   
"There is no crew, just a plane full of escapees"   
"Bullshit." Clint finally speaks up "You look an awful lot like Iron-Ass over here, so tell me what's really going on." 

"The fact of the matter is that that jet is full of recent escapees for a HYDRA prison," I respond calmly "Trust me, for if not my word, I would still be on that jet helping reunite families"   
"And which family is yours" inquires Cap   
"My family has forgotten about me, but the others haven't." I reply "That's why we are here, to reunite people with their loved ones."

Riley's POV  
South NY  
The kids wake up just a few minutes after I leave Iron-Man in the wind, I can hear their groaning from the cockpit. Not to mention that I can hear their thoughts, they are hungry and I can't blame them, I am too. I enter the main bay of the jet. To my surprise, only Lily was truly awake. Lily's a small redhead whose neither lean nor plump, she's a firecracker of a girl. At the age of 10 when her powers developed Kire helped her along the way, Lily in particular because of how similar their powers are. Lily's powers are fragokinesis or the ability to manipulate explosions while Kire has a pyrokinetic ability, while Lily may be younger that didn't stop Kire from taking her under her wing. Literally. The sight of little Lily all curled up under Kire's wing was beautiful. Gahh. I miss her already. Fuck man, I fell hard for her, so hard. I mean come one we shared the same schedule and cell and you are here to tell me that she's going to be leaving for an undisclosed amount of time! It's shitty the way things went back there.  
"Ri?"  
"Yes, Lily,"  
"Where's mom?" Lily asks  
Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, fuck. I don't need to break her heart again.  
"Mom's um... Mom sacrificed herself to local law to keep them off our backs. I'm sorry Lily." I respond in a quiet voice  
"She won't be there to meet my actual parents?"  
"Yes Lily, she won't be there."  
"I guess, I just...., I wanted her to be there ya know. She saved me life and cared for me when no one else did. I trusted her with my life ya know, and not many people have earned that trust...." Lily deeply sighs  
"She will be there, she'll always be there, just in your heart and not in the physical sense, " I tried to comfort

KIRE'S POV  
AVENGERS'S TOWER  
As soon as they got back to the tower, I was chucked in the underground holding cells because y' know I was such a danger to them. Assholes, the lot of them. Can I blame them, no, would I trust a stranger with a HYDRA jet that claims to be helping people, probably not. But you could have been nicer, I mean, come on. Am I cell hoping here? Am I going to be a cell connoisseur now? Oh yes, Madam, you see here our finest place yet, the cell de la grandiose. Only priced at a life sentence. Ah, man I wonder how Riley is making out with her part. It's lonely just sitting here, I know I could reach out and talk but... I can't distract her from what we-she needs to do. 

TONY'S POV   
Something about her feels off y' know 1. She didn't resist arrest 2. I feel like I know her somehow. I guess I just missed my chance with my firstborn and she looks so much like her, the slight curl to her nose, her preferred hand, her hair colour and her build. It's our traits, Pepper and my traits.   
I need to run tests y' know. Blood would be definitive but I can hardly see why she would agree to a blood sample, she's barely said a word to me or Bruce. Plus she is always wearing that hoodie of hers, she wouldn't do it and I am not taking blood from an unwilling participant. Fingerprints! Every newborn gets printed so if she was born here her prints would be in the system, I run to her cell.   
"Watch it!" Clint yells "Hot Coffee!"   
I could care less. I reach the elevator and hit floor -49. I enter the cell block and she is just sitting there cross-legged.   
"Hey," I start   
"What do you want? Let me guess blood, tears, my urine?"   
"Um no to any of those, I want your prints."   
"My prints, you won't find shit but okay."   
I print her and take them back up to the lab and await results, sure enough, she did have prints in the system but funnily enough, they are encrypted. I run the decrypting programs and...


	2. Chapter 2

TONY’S POV

After running the decrypter for 3 hours, I had finally gotten past all the red tape. She was born in New York’s Canton-Potsdam hospital but the hospital’s records don’t have a definitive match. It seems like the prints were a rush job. There are ten potential matches.

One of them is pretty hidden.

She COULD be her, my firstborn, the one I failed. Kire.

What if it is her, no there are 9 other possible matches, but they all are accounted for. I’ll admit this hospital does a good job in their records but after Kire was gone from there we went to a different hospital for James and Destiny. With the test results in hand, I head down to the cellblock where she is staying to ask her if this is correct. What if she doesn’t know her real name, what if she lies to protect her “pal” from earlier.

“Tony?” I hear Pepper call out. I can’t respond so I don’t, I don’t know if I should tell her about the possible identity of the kid in the cellblock.

“Hey, there you are. What’s in your hand?”

“Uh, the fingerprint results of one of the more interesting inmates in the cellblock downstairs.” My answer is vague at best.

“Hm, that’s not the whole truth is it?” Pepper always knows, doesn’t she?

“Yeah, but this isn’t certain and I don’t know what to do. I’m too afraid to ask her for something more definitive because of her experiences, I’m at a loss Pepper,”

“Has she been upfront with you before?”

“Behind all the sarcasm and general rudeness, I think so,”

“I think you should confront, if you get it wrong then you do. There is no harm in trying Tony.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll ask.”

KIRE’S POV

After Tony leaves with my fingerprints, I start to wonder if he will find anything or if HYDRA erased my entire existence. I had always thought that they did but maybe he’ll find something or I could be spending a few more days in a cell. God that’s what I hate the most, I JUST GOT OUT OF A FUCKING CELL AND NOW I’M BACK IN ONE. There’s no difference between the “good” and the “bad”. Just people who are scared of others so they contain them. I grew weary and tired after the 2-hour mark of waiting, I fell into a bad memory.

KIRE’S POV- 5 YEARS AGO

I’m in a language class when I see Trisha fail a move in her training class. HYDRA demands perfection so when they try to pounce on her. I call out for them to back away. You see in this HYDRA facility the oldest person in the cell block can take the punishments of the other kids and now way in hell am I letting them punish a kid for trying to learn.

“Stop, I will take their failures today.” I inject before the first hit can land.

“Fine, but for your disruption as well as her failures will you suffer.” They respond.

After class, I was shooed into my favourite room, the torture room. Weapons were laying all over the wall with some blood still on them and the floor.

“We are going to try something new, maybe this pain will help you learn your lesson.”

My “teacher” for this lesson is Jacob Alt, one of the older guys in the facility. A former army doctor too. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a long syringe, filled with a white liquid that looks scary just by how it’s swirling in there.

“I have been working on this for a long time and you are the first human subject to be tested with this specific formula. Isn’t that exciting?”

I swallow loudly, I know I shouldn’t take their punishments but that’s letting HYDRA win. I can’t, no won’t let HYDRA win. He sticks the needle in and I scream at the initial pain but nothing could compare to what came after that first pain. Two little stubs started to stick out of my back. Two white little stubs.

“Ah, it’s working so far. Look at that rapid development, this is better than I could have ever hoped for. You are simply delightful Miss Stark. A perfect subject one may say.”

“Pi..piss off!” I manage to get out

Between the pain from my back and the needle still near my spine, I was reduced to tears at this point. I spent the next 12 hours in that room being poked and prodded on my developing wings. He had no sense of remorse as he plucked out a feather for his research. It was one of the first feathers that had developed. That stung like a bitch and even caused more tears to let loose.  
After 1 full day, my wings had developed into what they are now. 6 feet in length on each side and heavy motherfuckers. They truly are a burden. My 10-year-old ass couldn’t even lift them until 6 months later.

I woke up, I didn’t know how much time had passed. There were no windows or lights in this cellblock. The only lights were in the hallway but mine had burnt out at that time. I see Tony walk in with some pages. Maybe he did find something.

“Are you crying?” He asks

“Huh?” I check my face, it’s wet. “I guess so, well what’s the diagnosis doc? Am I going to live forever?”

“First of all no and I have ten potential matches and I want you to respond with yes or no answers. Got it?”

“Yeah, Yeah I can do that.” My response is quick. I truly want to know what my other matches are.

“Okay, first is Autumn Mann?”

“No”

“Madelyn King?”

“No, you’re getting colder”

He audibly sighs “Hope Reeves”

“No, I wish though”

“Sofia Russel?’

“No”

“Kire...Kire Stark?” His eyes at this point were wet, I could tell from here behind my cell bars.

It was tempting to say no. But I am done with that, I didn’t answer quick enough though.

“Lilly Bourne?”

“No, no you passed it.” That last part was barely spoken but he heard.

“Your name is Kire Stark. Sorry if I have a hard time believing if you are my daughter that died in the hospital.” He was on the verge of crying

“I wouldn’t lie about this, especially about this.” I barely manage a whisper.

“How can you prove it? How can you show me without a doubt that you are truly my daughter?”

“I’ll take an IQ test, if I can score close to what you can, then maybe I am your daughter.”

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again any criticism is appreciated. It will help me grow as a writer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I should have the next chapter up soon, if anyone wants to help me with editing that'd be appreciated. Also this is my first work on ao3 so yeah, judge me please


End file.
